


Pony

by Chizz_Chizz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizz_Chizz/pseuds/Chizz_Chizz
Summary: At the pack’s graduation celebration night they visited a bar with a mechanical bull.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



At the pack’s graduation celebration night they visited a bar with a mechanical bull. 

As soon as Allison saw it she carolled out ‘Oh, Stii-iiles’ 

‘No’ he replied, but in very short order he was persuaded. Erica removed Stiles’ shirt as ‘Pony’ started playing, and Stiles mounted up. 

The bull moved slowly to suit the erotic bump and grind of the song. Stiles started out sitting up with both hands on the reins, and then took one off, lifting his hand into the air and pantomiming a lasso while doing a slow, dirty grind with his pelvis. He then let go of the reins and stretched back so he was lying prone over the back of the bull all stretched out, and at this point Derek realised that Stiles, someone he loves without reservation is also Hot. As. Fuck. 

He almost spilt his drink over himself, open mouthed with wonder. Stiles brought his hands down to run them slowly down the length of his chest and stomach to slide his thumbs inside his jeans as he continued with what appeared to be a professional level stripper routine, undoing the button of his jeans and sliding his hand inside.

Derek’s mouth started to water, and he was aware that he was getting almost as much attention from the pack as Stiles but he was beyond caring, he just wanted to see more. Actually, he wanted to touch, kiss and suck more.

Derek kept watching the routine, the song wound down and Stiles slid off, coming over to retrieve his shirt and grab a beer. 

Allison complimented him on his great routine, and told him that Derek couldn’t take his eyes off him. Stiles said “Oh couldn’t he though?” 

Stiles strolled over and stood between Derek’s legs to say 'I hear you enjoyed that.' He flung his arm over Derek’s shoulders and swivelled so his back was snuggled into Derek’s chest, head resting on Derek’s shoulders. ‘You have no idea how much’ Derek said fervently. Stiles rolled his head so his face was buried into Derek’s neck and said 'Take me to bed or lose me forever.' Derek simply slid his other arm under Stiles legs, stood up and carried him out of the room. The rest of the pack heard the mild complaint:

‘Goddamn it, if I’d known it was that easy I’d have tried that routine years ago.’

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny thing to say thanks to Inell.


End file.
